


(Fanart) Queens of Halloween

by Mylochka



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/F, Fanart, Halloween, Halloween Costumes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-31 20:07:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21254099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mylochka/pseuds/Mylochka
Summary: Uhura and T'Pring rule the night!
Relationships: T'Pring/Nyota Uhura
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19





	(Fanart) Queens of Halloween

  



End file.
